Laying Beyond Pokeboy
by TimPrime1
Summary: As Ash and a few of his friends find out what Misty, May and Dawn have done. Each boy fights for the girls, but can only claim one at a time. But as they all don't know is that the boss behind Pokeboy is up to something. Is it possible that Pokeboy is going to go beyond what it is?


Laying Beyond Pokeboy

Chapter 1

Words to Say

Tom: On this story, we're continuing for a friend of ours. His or her name is Mumble 101. This agreement was made back in 2011. May have taken a while, but there were other stories Tim had to make.

Sara: We're ready for the story Tom! Tim has it posted.

Tom: Them let's hit it!

He hits the touchscreen buttons.

Ash: I wonder who's the hottest in this?!

Violet: You're kidding me right? Misty I a Pokeboy magazine? That has to be a mistake.

Brock: This is very odd for them to be like this. Even for setting their goals.

Gary: You kidding me! This is the best thing ever.

TP1

Many days have passed since the Ash saw the Pokeboy magazine. Seeing Misty, May and Dawn all naked in separate pages, that really got his heart pounding. He was checking out the magazine still, looking at all three girls as they were naked in their own ways. Misty, in the pool, giving a smile at the camera. May having her naked body on the bed with roses, her legs spread to reveal a bit more since the camera was at an angle on the side. The bubbles that were covering Dawns naked body, didn't cover her chest as he had one leg lifted from the tall end of the bubbles. She even gave a seducing smirk to the camera on the side.

This was so hot for Ash and he still couldn't decide who was the sexiest in the magazine! Either one of them was to be his girlfriend. But else where Drew and Kenny also saw this. Drew gazed at the three of them, but mainly May. Her naked body looked SO sexy he couldn't look away. Not even Kenny could look away from Dawn. Her seducing smirk was getting to him. The way he was looking at her made it as if she was looking right at him.

All the boys were looking at the girls and turned past Dawn's page. There they saw more naked women. But in Cerulean City, Misty's sisters brought her the latest Pokegirl Magazine and told her to explain herself. When the magazine landed she looked at it confused and back to them.

"I don't understand! What do you three mean, and why did you three put this nude magazine in front of me?" she asked them.

"Don't act all like innocent Misty! We know what you did and we want to know why you did it. So tell us." Violet told her.

"Yeah! Your reputation as a gym leader here will be ruined now. We'll help you out of it, but only if you tell us why. So please! Inform us." Daisy told her.

"I still don't know. I mean, I see this magazine with a naked girl on the front page, but I don't see anything I have to do with it." she tol them.

"If you're not acting dumb. Then take a look at this pag!" Lily told her. She flipped through the pages and showed Misty the picture of her naked in a pool. Misty looked like she was going to go into a full scale of panic from what she saw, a blue mark going across her face. There was a mix of red of embarassment.

She grabbed the magazine form her and looked at it, not believing it. "Y-y-you have g-got to be kiddinging me!" she said as she looked at her naked self. "Oh my gosh. This is so embarassing for me. Not to mention humiliating."

"We can tell that; but why'd you do it?" Daisy asked.

"Where was this even taken at? I know it must have been somewhere on our trips we took." Lily said.

"It was." Misty said. Her sisters looked at her still. "I was going around, looking at the sights in Johto and saw an ad in a Pokeboy magazine! It was the same place we were going for our performance. As you guys were gettig ready I went there to find out a few things." Misty told them.

"You've got to be kidding me. We looked everywhere for you to let you know that we had gotten you a better shell bra. Since you developed over the years and couldn't fit the new one." Violet told her.

Misty sighed. "Thanks, but back to the main topic. I went to where Pokeboy was and met the boss of it all. He told me he liked the way I looked, since I told him I mainly wanted to model. But he told me he would give me top dollar for stripping naked and showing myself off in a pool." She told her sisters.

"Apparently he said or did something with out you knowing." Daisy stated.

"Right on the money. He said he wanted a few pictures of me naked. I stripped off my clothes, got in the pool and posed like that." she told them. "After all that I asked him not to distribute them. Not even in the Pokeboy magazines. I guess..." "Misty you're old enough to know not to trust people." Lily told Misty, interrupting her.

"For right now, we need to be sure that no one else knows." Daisy told her.

"I doubt it. You got it in the mail, right?" she asked them. They nodded. "Well then that's good. As for right now, I could go for a swim." Misty said as she got up. She stripped out of her clothes and was in a bra and panties as she chose a swim suit to wear. 'I wonder how May and Dawn are taking this. I know they were there too.' Misty thought as she got naked and put the two piece bikini on and went out to the pool.

Back in Sinnoh; Dawn was in her apartment room since she was a designer. Making a decent amount of money in her late teens. She looked through the latest fasions in Pokemon magazines, sitting up in her bed; her blue panties on and wearing a pink tank top, her legs angled to rest the magazine on them. The designes were amazing and others werne't as much. She sighed, knowing that the supposed queen of fasion was over doing it again in the magazine.

Dawn put the magazine down on the bed and got up, her Piplup resting. She smiled at him and went to see what else there was to read. Upon looking through the pile she saw what appeared to be another magazine. As she picked it up and read the title she gasped. "Pokeboy magazine".

Quickly flipping through the pages she saw a lot of nude or women being very sexual. That's when she panicked and saw on another page Misty, naked in a pool. Flipping to the next page was one of May on the bed of roses. She even flipped to the next one and saw herself, in the mountain of bubbles; her bare chest showing.

This had completely stunned her as she sat down to look further. "N-no! How-how can this be? I'm only 19 and what happened there a few days ago is in here? Why'd I even agree to this?" she asked herself. "Now I know I'll be ruined if this gets out. I must check the stores." she told herself and got ready.

In Hoenn, May is living with Soladad in their apartment. She assists her as she keeps up with her own career as a top coordinator. Coming to certain events and doing a lot of show cases. She even helped as a modeler. She had just gotten out of the shower and was in her lime green bra and panties and came into the living room to look at the mail.

"Let's see what's in!" she said as she looked though it. Doing so she found the same magazine. Gasping she flipped through it and found the same picture of Misty, herself and Dawn.

All of this was just too embarrasing as her career could be ruined. Even if she was in her early 20s she didn't want this leaked out. She got dressed and went out.

Elsewhere in Hoenn Drew saw the picture of the three girls naked. His main focus was on May. He thought she was sexy at first, but never knew this sexy. Even her chest was bigger than when she was a teen. He stared in awe at the sexy beauty. Nothing ever made him get turned on like this before. Even in Sinnoh Kenny was looking at the same magazine.

Seeing Dawn as she was in the bubbles and seeing her chest. It was all too amazing. He wanted to see more but knew he wouldn't be able to. But the way she was, especially that chest of hers. She wasn't ten anymore. She was a young adult still and he wanted a piece of that. Realizing what he was thingking, he shook his head.

"She's hot and all, but she's my best friend. Even if I'm massively crushing on her. I can't just have my way with her. But she's so hot! So gorgeous. Man this is hard." he said to himself.

Even Zoey saw Dawn's naked body in the magazine. Being bisexual, she thought Dawn looked hot. Especially giving off a smirk seeing Dawns chest. Even Kelly saw the magazine and paid attention to how May looked. She was only interested in girls and loved how she was looking. Brock got a copy of the magazine as well and threw it away, not wanting to see his friends like that.

"Well, at least my parents didn't get a copy of it. But it's off to Johto to get this taken care of." May said.

"I wanted to do that just for a few measly dollars, and for the fun of it. But now it's more serious. I have a good career and I don't want it ruined." she said as she went to the ferry as did May in Hoenn.

Misty, however, was already on her way to Johto to find out what was going on. All three may have done it for fun like Dawn, or for a few extra bucks. But it being in a magazine like that wasn't excusable.

Ash however not only looked at them, but also the other naked girls in it. Some just either stripping their clothes or underwaer off. Or just to tease. He went back to his three favorite girls and smiled at them.

"Man! This is too hot not to look at. I could just do this all day. But as I do know, I have to take on more of the Elite Four! The only way to get to the masters league." Ash said as he got up and ready. He looked to his companion, who was sleeping on Ash's bed. "Hey Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pi? (Huh?)" Pikachu asked, his ear twitching up. Looking around he saw Ash smiling at him.

"I know you were getting rest pal. But we gotta get moving! Only one more Eliete Four to go then we hit the final Champ!" He tells him. Pikachu ran up and got on Ash's shoulder. "Let's get moving bud. Maybe we'll run into some paparatzi, ha ha ha." Ash said sarcastically, knowing Pikachu didn't like them as much.

The 23 year old went out his bedroom door then down the stairs to the living room. He saw Dent there, cooking up a meal. "Man, ever since Brock took him in, he's been really great." Ash commented.

He look at Ash. "Mr. Ketchum! Your breakfast is ready." Dent told him.

"Thanks Dent! After this is the Eliete Four." he said.

"Of course. This is to be a monumentous day. I know you'll win these as well. You have already beaten all the others. Nearly there at the finals." he said.

"Aint that the truth. Now go on and get some food yourself. You'll need it." Ash told him.

"I would if I could, but I have my job with Brock though. I hope you'll be good on your own." he said.

"I will don't worry. Now run off to meet up with him." he said.

"Most certainly sir." he said and went off. Pikachu ate his breakfast as well.

Elsewhere, Misty, May and Dawn were heading to where the Pokeboy place was. Pretty much upset at what they had saw, they wanted a talk. It wouldn't be too long till they got to Jhoto. Things wouldn't be the same as they got there. They would soonfind out more than what they thought they did and got into.

TP1

Tom: Sorry that it's been a month. But Tim's been busy with his job, college. Mostly the one month DMA classes. But we're still going strong with our stories and what we do with is hoping to go beyond his own ideas to much bigger things.

Sara: Tom! We still have that trailer.

Tom: then let's kick it. He hits the touchscreen buttons.

Announcer: In the future! The war between the Autobots and Decepticons has ended and Optimus has gained victory. As the Decepticons have no leader they either remain on Cybertron as prisoner, joined with the Autobts or left the planet. But as the peace still commences a lost power from Cybertron has been found on earth by a rag tag team of Autobots. It's known only as the Power Core!

Announcer: Now the Autobots have the ability to combine and help Cybertron to flourish more. As this is happening a few former Decepticons have awakened a former Decepticon, The Fallen, a.k.a, Megatronus Prime. Now he has found out everything and wants it all to himself. Now another war for power commences, even as it reaches earth. The Autobots and Decepticons give a new all out fight in the newest fanfiction story: TRANSFORMERS: POWER CORE! Coming soon.

Tom: Only Toonami! On TimPrime1's fanfiction.

Tom: Hope you all enjoyed that trailer. Because that story is coming soon.

Sara: TimPrime1 is opting to post one last story before going back to Tranformers: Battle Core. Get with us on TimPrime1's facebook, twitter or probably instagram.

Tom: Or drop us a line at on timprime1's tumlr or drop us an email at timprime1's gmail . Just remember to stay gold. Only Toonami. On TimPrime1's fanfiction.

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


End file.
